User blog:Hyper Anon/Derpythetroll16 Video Calcs
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsvOaKCMgDgotqxGoQ6JOSA/videos?sort=dd&view=0&shelf_id=0 So there's this channel I found, it only has 13 subs. You might not know who he is but he's basicaly a guy who makes a variety of videos, and he might become a meme channel if he is more popular. Toy Robloxians get crushed by giant poop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F73BdSJX4yA&t=329s Okay so in this video, toy Robloxians get crushed by a giantic poop emoji. The poop emoji is like many times their size and it jumps really high in the air in a really short timeframe. I'm going to be determining it's weight. I hope I won't have a crappy '''time determining it. Get it? Crappy? You might not see the thing that is 47 pixels, it's a Robloxian. Robloxian=47 pixels The average human height=171 cm. 171/47=3.63829787234 Poop Height=184 pixels 184 times 3.63829787234=669.446808511 The average turd length should be around 6 inches or 15.24 cm. http://positivemed.com/2014/12/16/pooping-actually-affect-weight/ The weight of a poop should be 4 pounds or 1.81437 kg, I'm a little skeptical, but I don't want to grab a turd and weigh it. so ((6.69446808511m/0.1524m)^3)*(1.81437kg) = 153786.843 kg that's over 100 tons. How chipotle did someone eat to produce that? Time for some KE. Okay, so The Poop jumps higher than a cliff to bodyslam. The average cliff height should be 1000 meters. But he rose even higher. Don't feel like calcing how high he went. He starts moving at the 8:25 mark and surpasses the cliff at the 8:26 mark. It takes him 5 seconds to rise before falling to the ground. I might be doing this wrong but 5(1000)=5000 He came to the ground in 1 second and it created an earthquake. typing this into the KE calculator we get 1922335537500 joules or 459.4492202437859 tons of TNT or '''Multi City Block Level. Wow, I was only expecting Building to Small Building Level, and at one point wall level, I originally only though the turd was going to end up being 500 pounds. Derpythetroll16 and Darkageknight Plays escapes cameras So in this video, Derpythetroll16 and friends are fighting but they are trying to avoid the security cameras, and they are sucessful which means they fought so fast, the camera couldn't catch what they were doing. Actually the feat is Derpythetroll16 walking across a room twice in a short time frame. Anyway, the first video was 10 minutes and 37 seconds and the second was 14 and 29 seconds. So that gives us 25:06. The security camera is 30 fps. Since they were fighting so fast the camera couldn't catch them 1/30=0.03333333333 That means that the entire fight was only 0.03333333333 seconds long. Anyway Derpythetroll16 walks to Room A to Room B in 5 seconds. 2506/5=501.2 0.03333333333/501.2=0.00006650704 The average bedroom is 15 feet. There are 2 rooms. 2*15=30 He walked back. 30*2=60 He walked a total of 60 feet or 18.288 meters. 18.288/0.00006650704=274978.408301 m/s or Mach 801.686321577259491 The average human should weight 62 kg So that gives us 2344006875984.296 joules or 560.23108890638047797 tons of tnt. Derpythetroll16 and Friends break bed. Derpythetroll16 and friends fight so b Derpythetroll16 get launched Darkageknight Plays across river Darkageknight Plays runs on water Category:Blog posts